The invention relates to an air guide housing for a fan impeller of a radiator of internal combustion engines. The air guide housing includes a cowl ring which is arranged downstream on the radiator and at least partially overlaps the fan impeller in the axial direction, and a flat baffle wall, which at least partially covers an end wall of the internal combustion engine. The flat baffle wall is arranged downstream, parallel to the plane of running of the fan impeller.
An air guide housing of the generic design is known from German Patent Document 2,505,563. This reference discloses a cowl ring which is designed as an air guide housing. The cowl ring axially surrounds a fan impeller of an engine fan, downstream of which, parallel to the plane of running of the fan impeller, a baffle wall is arranged. Due to the combination of the baffle wall arrangement with a trumpet-shaped design on the outflow-side end of the cowl ring, the air sucked in by the fan impeller is guided away radially in order to thereby reduce pressure losses caused by axial components in the outflow from the fan.
The object on which the invention is based is to further develop an air guide housing of the generic type in such a manner that an improvement in the guiding away of the air is achieved. A preferred channelling direction for the outflow from the fan should be formed, with the result that pressure losses in the outflow, particularly those which occur in restricted installation spaces, will be reduced.
The object is achieved according to the invention by providing at least one radial outflow opening. The one radial outflow opening, in the region of which guide vanes pointing towards the base of the vehicle and having an entry angle corresponding to the exit angle of the outflow from the fan, is arranged on the bottom region of the circumference of the cowl ring. The fan impeller is overlapped to a decreasing extent by the cowl ring from the top to the bottom region of the circumference.
Overall, a channelled preferential direction downwards is imparted to the swirling outflow from the fan and this leads to a reduction of the pressure losses in the outflow precisely in the case of restricted installation spaces with small outflow cross-sections. As a result of this, the guiding of the air out of the engine compartment is improved and, by virtue of the rapid, directed guiding away, the air flow through the radiator is increased and hence the cooling capacity improved. The design of the guide vanes furthermore guarantees impact-free guidance of the flow in the radial direction.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the guide vanes extend axially beyond the fan impeller. As a result, the guide vanes also catch the swirl which forms downstream of the fan, allowing the outflow from the fan to be guided away in the radial direction to an increased extent.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.